dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Breadbear
DSaF= Breadbear is a character in the Dayshift at Freddy's series. Information Breadbear is a hostile creature in Dayshift at Freddy's who is created by Dave modifying a Fredbear Suit. He seems to be a reoccurring theme in these games as he appears in an abundance of places.One of these major places is the space-shooter mini-game, Breadbear, where you play as Dave and shoot phone-like bullets at animatronic characters floating heads. Breadbear's Head appears as the final boss in the first round, in the second round a shadow Breadbear appears as the boss and DaveTrap replaces him in the 3rd round, then the 4th round will occur, defeating this round will give you the illegal 5th round, play it by asking Peter Kennedy the favor to let Jack play it giving you the Bono Ending. doggos replace all of the characters in the 4th round. Also, If Jack have the wrench, he can change the settings on the dial within the machine to change the game up to your liking in "the second game". Breadbear appears for real when Dave modifies an empty Fredbear Suit and unleashes it during the "sting operation" on Friday. In which, depending on which route you took, it either attempts to kill Jack, Breadbear dies, or it destroys the pizza joint and sets itself on fire. If you do nothing important in the story of DSaF, Or betray Dave later on in the game, Breadbear will presumably attack you, resulting in the Bad Ending. Appearance Breadbear appearance is oddly similar to Fredbear (Animatronic). He is a golden-colored bear animatronic wearing a purple top hat and bow-tie, and two black and white buttons on his chest. He has grey "metallic" eyes, thicker arms and legs, a squarish brown nose, smaller brown pupils, small white teeth, round ears with the insides colored in lighter shades, and a very circular-shaped stomach with brownish shades. He has rips around his feet joints and arm joints. Personality Breadbear is aggressive and seems to attack Jack when it first appears. This could of been the work of Dave. As this ending occurs when you decline his offer. It also specifically goes for him, even with other people present in the same room. Giving a little bit of ground to the theory that Dave programmed this creature to attack him first before anyone else. Trivia *Breadbear is a meme that the Five Nights at Freddy's community started. * Breadbear demands the flesh of virgins, the first one he kills is Jack, probably signifying that Jack might be a virgin. This is not confirmed, however. * Breadbear can be seen in a widespread of places, foreshadowing his arrival. * Breadbear is a modification of a Fredbear suit used by Henry. |-| DSaF 2= Breadbear appears when Jack check Scottgames.com for the second game, he will find a Breadbear teaser. Jack describes the teaser as being the worst teaser. However, if the player tells this to Peter Kennedy, he will be fired. |-| DSaF 3= Breadbear makes a return as a salvagable animatronic in the Colorado location (along with Bonnie, Cool Cat, and Farfour). Appearance Like in the first game, Breadbear appearance is oddly similar to Fredbear (Animatronic). He is a golden-colored bear animatronic wearing a purple top hat and bow-tie, and two black and white buttons on his chest. He has grey "metallic" eyes, thicker arms and legs, a squarish brown nose, smaller brown pupils, small white teeth, round ears with the insides colored in lighter shades, and a very circular-shaped stomach with brownish shades. However, Unlike all the abandoned animatronics, he doesn't seem to have damaged over the years. |-| Gallery= Gallery F1286BDA-C6C6-4F50-AAA6-1403C15E1BF2.png|Breadbear in the Bad Ending. Breadbear.png IMG breadbear drawing.png|Breadbear Drawing. Salvage31.png|Breadbear in the third game. Br2.png|Breadbear in the third game. StagedBirthdayParty.jpg Sprites Boss0.png|Breadbear as the first boss in Breadbear. Boss0 turret.png|Breadbear's turrets Boss0b.png|Shadow Breadbear as the second boss in Breadbear Boss0 turretb.png|Shadow Breadbear's Turrets Enemy3.png|Breadbear as an enemy in Breadbear PlasmaBlast.png Layer space1.png|The Breadbear Boss Fight's Background Layer space1b.png|The Shadow Breadbear Boss Fight's Background. Bread.png|Breadbear Sprite Sheet |-| Audio= Audio Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF Category:Main Character Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics Category:Salvagable Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Characters